


He Shivers in the Moonlight

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Nighttime, Talking Outloud, Thinking, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: “I miss it.” He says.“I miss the world.”(or, a one sided conversation to himself does very little in the grand scheme of things, but at least his tongue is a little less twisted)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	He Shivers in the Moonlight

Hajime didn’t talk to himself often, not really. But, in times of stress it always seemed to help him breathe a little better. And so, there he was, sitting by the pool, shoes off and feet dipped in the frigid water.

He shivered in the moonlight.

“I miss home.” He said, sounding like a child. “I don’t know why, I never really had anything there. But I’d rather be normal than  _ this _ .”

He could barely see anything in the darkness of the island’s night, but when he looked down into the pool, seeing his red eye’s burning reflection. He looked away quickly, the irrational fear that it’ll blind him taking over.

(Sometimes he wished that he was as brave as Fuyuhiko, ripping out his stolen eye. Being able to face the pain and infection to get rid of an eye that  _ does not belong _ . Hajime never did rip it out though, no matter how much anger and desperation consumed him, he would always be too afraid)

“I wish I could’ve seen the future back then. I wish I could’ve…” he trailed off. There was no point in wishing for the impossible, in looking back into the path and wondering which steps were the ones that led him down such a path.

“Was it society?” He wondered.

But that was just him being a coward, pushing the blame onto people he never met, who probably aren’t even alive anymore (because he killed them, he killed them all. warm blood seeping onto his hands, staining his fingers and long, long hair as he looked at them all with such terrible disinterest because they’re all so b-).

“I miss the world.” And he lays on his back, feeling the cool concrete underneath him, the wetness of his trembling feet. “Even if I’m happier here than there.”

And wasn’t that sad. Here he was, barely even Hajime Hinata, wallowing in his knowledge of things that he had never even heard of before. The world was dead, destroyed in one swift, violent swoop- and Hajime had a talent. Too many.

He was special, with friends (only four) and knowledge (overwhelming his mind) and-

“The world is dead. Are you happy?”

He wasn’t. How could he be?

(Hajime was such an idiot.)

(Izuru wasn’t though, and that hurt a lot more.)

“I miss the world.” Hajime said again, a final gesture to the nighttime sky.

And so he slipped off his cabin, feet dripping and shoes forgotten.

Hajime knew exactly what tomorrow would bring.

(how borin-) He tried to smile, despite the darkness and the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I posted two things in one day, that's rare.


End file.
